In my own words
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: A boy who has a disability, A Gardevoir who he saved many, many years ago. He never spoke about his past, he finally lets all these emotions out. Can she console him or will she fail?
1. My life

**A/N: i don't talk about this often, but its time i let you know.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. Jason was sitting on his couch with his Gardevoir next to him playing GTA 5. She could see he was happy playing this game, she was happy too as his emotions combined with her own.

"Gardevoir?" Jason said.

"Yes?" she said. He paused the game and turned to her, she could see he was hurting inside. But he hid his feelings well.

"I know I never told you this before, but its time I let everything out" He said, making her gasp.

"Sure, I'm listening" she said. He took a breath and sighed. Taking her hand he began to speak.

"When I was born, the doctors said my brain was bleeding, I suffered from a term called 'water on the brain' sounds innocent at first right? Well its the opposite." He started, she stayed quiet as he continued.

"Every few years or so, I'd need to go to the hospital, I hated that" he said. She grew concerned, she knew this was a big subject for him.

"…" She didn't speak and let him continue.

"I need you to know" he said. He started to cry at this point, but he had to let her know, she was his first Pokemon after all, he never kept any secrets from her.

"What am I *sob* to you? He said crying, she couldn't bear to see him like this, it hurt her a lot.

"Back then I used to think my life was horrible." he started. "Every… single…fucking goddamn mistake I made I blamed on the fact that my very existence is cursed." He said getting angry at this point.

"WHERE DO I STAND IN LIFE?" He shouted, breaking down at this point.

Gardevoir looked shocked. She felt his sadness, anger, despair, hate and loneliness. She started to cry herself, she held him close in a soft embrace. Another pokeball opened to reveal a young Sylveon, no more then three months old.

"Thats not true at all." She whispered to him. His Sylveon joined him, nuzzling his cheek purring lovingly, he looked back at her and smiled.

"Thank you both." He whispered. Sylveon used her feelers to wipe away the stray tears on his cheeks, and licked his nose lovingly.

"I can't begin to imagine the pain you have to go through" She began. "but i know it hurts you, thank you for telling me." she said honestly.

"Yeah no problem." He said sighing in relief. She knew what he was thinking and decided to tell him

"I'll still love and protect you, nothing will change that" She said. He gasped because he knew she was right, she know his other Pokemon won't judge him for his past, he felt glad she knew. He looked at the time and saw it was late.

"Lets get to bed now, i'm tired." He said.

"Yeah *yawn* i'm tired too." She said yawning, he chuckled at the irony.

"Come here Sylveon, come here girl" He called out to the young Pokemon in a soft voice. She joined him in bed and, finding a comfortable spot on his chest, nuzzled into his chest and neck.

"Oof, Sylveon not so hard." He said making her giggle, Gardevoir watched the moment and smiled at the adorable scene.

"Alright, its time for bed, Sylveon not playtime" She scolded lightly.

"And Jason you know better" she scolded him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I DIDN'T STEAL THE CANDY" He yelled making her giggle. She climbed into bed right next to him and Sylveon and kissed the two on their forehead. Sylveon wrapped her feelers lightly around his neck and rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"Sylveon, veon." She whispered softly, he understood somewhat of what she said and smiled, kissing her on the forehead as she licked his chest lovingly before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N This story is short i know but there we go folks, i normally don't mind telling anyone this story, you got lucky. :P**

 **If you couldn't already tell i love Sylveon a lot... she's so KAWAII. If cuteness could kill you, its worth it. lol.**

 **Peace**

 **Let me know your thoughts below, like it? hate it? Let me know.**


	2. What she sees

**I was going to make this a oneshot story, heres the final chapter. Written in my Gardevoirs' pov**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon, If i did Diantha's Gardevoir and i would be legit, lol.**

* * *

 **(Gardevoir's POV.)**

 **I never really knew about his past until he told me. Now that i know about it i guess you could say that it opened my eyes just a bit more and see him in a whole new light, or that i have more respect for him then previously.**

 **He says he knows about my species evolution line like the back of his hand, i couldn't help but admire how smart he can be at times and how selfless he is or that he can be, i love him for that… for everything he is.**

 **I remember how he saved me that day, when i was a little Ralts i was being attacked by some bedrills and was weak from countless attacks.**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

we see a young Ralts running from a Bedrill swarm, she'd only wanted some berries but they were persistent and said that they were theirs and that she was trespassing on their territory, she got lucky and took a few berries before they noticed and once they did the swarm started running after her.

She was exhausted and cornered by a tree, with a tree behind her and a swarm of angry bug types in front of her, she curled up and yelled as loud as her lungs would let her, trying to call for help.

"What was that?" a voice said.

("Mudkip, mud") a Mudkip cried signaling to its trainer that it heard something.

"What'd you hear buddy?" the trainer asked his Pokemon, he started running in a direction of the voice, calling for his trainer to hurry and fallow it, trusting his Pokemon he also ran, hoping to find what ever it was that was making that sound.

What he saw once he caught up made his heart drop, the Pokemon was on the ground, her dress was torn and she looked like she got poisoned, running in front of the Ralts he took a defensive stance in an effort to protect her.

"You don't want any of what i am, leave this Pokemon alone" the trainer said angrily. The young psychic was touched and stayed quiet so she could learn more about him.

 _'_ _Bad move'_ the trainer sighed and cleared his mind. The Ralts was going to get the surprise of her life when she saw the trainers hair turn from a light brown to silver as well as having a silver-blue aura around him.

The trainer moved and angled his movements as the Pokemon fired at him, once they stopped the attacks scattered in different directions, to their surprise he wasn't hurt or poisoned, the trainer took one last glance and lifted both of his eye brows, the bug types were shot by an unknown force and flew away.

"Ral" the small pokemon gasped in shock, she was amazed at how well he handled the bedridll, she glanced at his starter who was equally shocked. He turned to the small Pokemon and smiled down at her, she jumped into his arms and cried. This was their beginning.

 **(flashback end)**

* * *

 **I still think of all the good times we had and how i will never leave his side. What we have is eternal, it can never be severed, not even by a Beedrill. He told me a story about how he obtained this power, he called it 'ultra instinct' and said it was the art of training your body to think with out thinking about actually doing it.**

 **He even taught me how to think like that, and while my hair and eyes don't have the silver look to them we never lost a battle… not once. After the Hoenn league we moved to Alola to start a new chapter in our story, I'm currently babysitting a young Eevee while my trainer and his sylveon are out for a walk, now i know what your thinking 'but she's only three months old, is there something you're not telling us?'.**

 **Well yes there is, she grown up a lot over the years. She was very playful and always wrestled with my trainer, she'd always win with a pokemon's strength being greater then a humans. They'd always snuggle together under the blankets in his bed room, I thought it was so cute how close they were together.**

 **And thats my story up until this point, a bond stronger then anything else in the whole world, a Gardevoir and her trainer, still a better story than twilight…lol.**

* * *

 **There we go people a well deserved finisher for this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm starting something new on my page, after the last chapter of every story i make i'll have a question regarding my next project or regarding opinion based things… todays question is: What do you wanna see in the upcoming pokemon games for the switch? and what will YOU choose.**

 **For me personally i'd go with Eevee… So KAWAII. With everyone else choosing Pikachu i can't help but feel a slight sense of betrayal. :(**

 **Peace.**


End file.
